Sin and Deliverance
by 5star-typical-brownies
Summary: For the entertainment of others; a tragedy in two parts. Or a love triangle between a covert operations teacher, a Gallagher Girl, and a Blackthorne Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Sin and Deliverance

Summary: For the entertainment of others; a tragedy in two parts. Or the love triangle between a covert operations teacher, a Gallagher Girl, and a Blackthorne Boy

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters: Cameron M.

Langue: English

Rating: T

_Prologue _

_I can't breath its like the world is slowly suffocating me. Oh god he's dead._

_I lifted my hands to his face, my palm laying across his cheek. _

_He can't be dead, __**he can't**__. _

"_Wake Up, Please." I whispered._

_Silence_

"_Please wake up." I said franticly I moved his head, so it was lying on my lap and moved my fingers to the hollow of his throat. _

_No pulse._

"_No, No, No" It was getting hard to breath again. I balled up my hands into fist flinging them across his chest._

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU BASTERD THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WAKE UP! !" I screamed my throat was burning. Like liquid fire was being poured down it. _

"_Cammie he's dead." A voice said behind me, a voice I never thought I would hear again._

"_He can't be dead." I deadpanned._

" _He's not breathing Cammie!" _

_Oh God he really is dead isn't he?_

_But I already knew he was dead._

_I just didn't want to admit it._

_Can I honestly really live the rest of my life not being with him?_

_I didn't want to. The thought of surviving, living the rest of my life just waiting for him for us to be together again made me want to double over in pain. _

_My finger grazed the gun in front of me. I could end it now. I wouldn't have to experience this pain any longer. _

" _Cammie No!" Screamed Bex from across the run room as she barreled toward me. I lunged toward the gun and grabbed it before she could even reach me. _

Chapter One

_Forgive us now for what we've done._

_It started out as a bit of fun, _

_Here take these before we run away…_

_O'Children- Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds . _

Five Months Before

To the surprise of others I didn't cry when my dad died…well I did cry. I just didn't spend hours crying alone by myself or with others. But I didn't cry at my dads funeral. He had only been with me for two years. I had already spent so much time believing he was dead, and a part of me had always been waiting for him to disappear again. Its just that his disappearance resulted in him never appearing again. My dad died about three and a half weeks ago, he had been on a mission with Mr. Solomon and they where trying to acquire an asset in Trinidad. That's all I was told, but my dad was happy, so happy in fact that he would not shut up about it. It had been my fathers first mission since his coming out of hiding and he died.

"Cammie" Zach said I could feel him tugging at my hand but I didn't really want to leave my dads grave until I at least attempted to properly cry. I heard Zach sigh before he let go of my hand and walked off to talk to Grant. It was probably the best thing he could have done right now.

"Hey Dad." I mumbled I tried to put some kind of smile on my face but my facial muscles wouldn't budge, I tired to squeeze my eyes together to produce at least one tear. But no water would come out.

" I'm sorry you died, It would have been good to have some extra time with you." I was met with nothing but silence.

" Is that how your really going to say goodbye to your Dad?" Bex asked I could hear her heels making squishing sounds against the damp grass.

"Yeah. I don't really have anything to say right now." Bex gave me a look before hugging me.

" You will Cam, I'm here if you need to talk to anyone."

"I know, but can you tell my Mom that I'll stop by later, I think I'm going to go the hospital." Bex gave me the look again, it had been the look she'd been giving me for a while every time I said I was going to go to the hospital.

" Cam, come on Solomon isn't going to wake up anytime soon."

"You don't know that Bex, he can wake up anytime… its not like last time."

Bex looked at me for a second before nodding and walking away.

_To: Zach Goode_

_Going to see Mr. Solomon , See you later._

I slipped my phone into my purse before bending and setting a bouquet of flowers on to the grave.

"By Daddy."

And for a second I swear I almost did cry .

"Hello Ms. Morgan." greeted Amy Campion, Amy was one the three nurses in charge of taking care of Mr. Solomon, she was also a personal asset of mine. We had originally met a year ago while I was working on a joint case with Liz's department on the theft and distribution of high quality antibiotics and Amy was my eyes and ears of hospital, by the time the case had ended Amy and I had developed a stable friendship. Considering I use to blackmail her to get information, It was sort of a step in the right direction .

"Hi Amy." I replied I tried again to force myself to smile but yet again it didn't work. I suppose all I gave Amy was a grimace. Hopefully she would understand.

"Room 121" was all she said. I nodded and slowly made my way down the hall with the click-clack of my heels being the only noise heard.

Joe Solomon was in another coma. The doctor said he had been hit with over the head with something after watching my dad being killed.

"He was in shock" was all Dr. Walter had to say when my mother first asked him. My mother didn't even bother to ask questions after that, she knew better than I, that the situation was all on a need to know basis. And apparently we didn't need to know, but it didn't stop me from trying to found out something, _anything._

But all I got was a visors pass and schedule, designated times on when I could and could not visit. Which I completely ignored. They couldn't tell me when I could and couldn't visit the only man I had left that was connected to the man who was my father. At first my mother was furious, she didn't like it when Liz had told her that I had been leaving the little flat I shared with Macey, Bex, and Liz at odd hours of the night to visit my former Cov. Ops teacher. Zach too seemed to be sharing in the annoyance that came from my erratic visits to Mr. Solomon's hospital room. But they didn't understand none of them did. Even Bex.

"Can you hear me?" I asked the sleeping man next to me there was silence but by now I was use to it so I just kept rambling on.

" My minds been running a mile a minute, god its so hard to think sometimes. Do you know that feeling? Of not being able to think because your mind is just running so fast." I started, obviously I wasn't offered an answer but some part of me always felt that one day Joe Solomon would answer one of my questions and be awake when he did.

"The funeral was today, well of course you know that the funeral was today, I've been talking about it for the past three days. And I couldn't say anything Mr. Solomon all those times I was a kid and I thought about all the things I would have said if- I had one more chance and I didn't say anything. I didn't even cry, you know. What kind of daughter does that?"

Silence. It was what I expected, I mean that's all I had been offered for the past three and a half weeks, was silence. But still there was only so much I can take.

"How long are you going to be a sleep Mr. Solomon?" I asked I can hear the pleading tilt in my voice as more words tumbled out of my mouth.

" I need you more then I ever had before, Your all I have left of him. So please if you can hear me wake up."

More Silence.

" _**Bloody **_wake up!" I snapped, I lifted my leg and kicked his shoulder with my heel. And then I heard it. A cough, a gasping sort of cough, but a cough all the same. Joe Solomon didn't wake up though and so the smile I had on my face a second ago quickly dropped and was replaced by the blank expression that had been on my face for three and a half weeks.

" I said I needed you." I deadpanned before standing up and walking out the door.

_To Zach Goode:_

_On my way back to home, Solomon didn't wake up._

_From Zach Goode_

_I'm sorry Gallagher Girl , but I think it would be better if you came back to your mothers house._

_To Zach Goode: _

_Your right be there in fifteen, love you _

**A/N Gosh I don't like writing first chapters, but I like to think that the story gets better with time. Speaking of the story it will put into to two parts Part One being Sin, Part Two being Deliverance. But its not a two shot it's a chapter story. In some way this kinda like a love triangle between Joe, Cammie, and Zach. And I'm letting you know in this story Cammie is a legal, barely legal but still legal and able to start a relationship with Joe if a relationship was to start. Anyway the next chapter should be up sometime soon. Reviews and constructive criticism (NO FLAMES) are welcomed. **

**P.S. Anyone else watching the season premiere of DOCTOR WHO Saturday? I have a question is it wrong of me to still want the 11****th**** Doctor and Amy to get together? Despite you know the fact Amy's married…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M A TEENAGER STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL SO GALLAGHER GIRLS OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: Sin and Deliverance_

_Summary: For the entertainment of others; a tragedy in two parts. Or the love triangle between a covert operations teacher, a Gallagher Girl, and Blackthorne Boy _

_Genre: Angst, Romance _

_Characters: Cameron M. _

_Language: English_

_Rating: T_

Disclaimer: The Intellectual property and characters used, belong to Disney Hyperion Publishing, Ally Carter and other respected owners, this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only.

_**Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit number one is what seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble winged seraphs, envied. Look at this tangle of thorns.**_

_**- Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov **_

Chapter Two

_Silence can drive a person crazy. Especially when it 's your boyfriend not talking and your freaking out because he's not talking and you don't know why he isn't talking. And there's this long span of silence. That's how it was right now. Zach was silent, I was silent and we where both silent and wasn't exactly a comfortable silence. Both of us where in Zach's car and he was driving me to the apartment I shared with Bex, Macey, and Liz. Normally that's good he always drove me home and sometimes it was silent but it was a comfortable silence, not this awkward, tense, horrible silence we where experiencing right now. I didn't know what to do, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, his hands clenched around the steering wheel so much so that his knuckles where white. _

"_Zach, what's wrong?" I asked tentatively, I didn't know what to expect right now._

"_Nothing." he said his statement was short, clipped almost as if he was holding something back._

"_You're lying, I thought we where done with this." I snapped I let my head rest against the window and released a sigh of frustration. _

_Then he did a swift turn and we where in a parking lot. _

"_Fine, you want to talk where going to talk, right here, right now."_

"_What. The. Hell. Was. That." I gasped my heart was running a mile a minute._

"_That's what I want to know." His hand reached across the seat and opened the glove compartment and out tumbled pictures, letters, addresses, phone numbers, passports, lots of things._

_Lots of things that make me seem incredibly guilty. _

_And I was._

" _Are you trying to go after the man who killed your dad?" Zach asked slowly._

"_Are you Cammie"_

"_Zach._

"_Are You?_

"_Yes."_

Three Days Earlier

"Operative Morgan!" shouted Dan Hutchinson , I immediately sped up my pace. It wasn't like Dan was horrible, or annoying, its just that when ever I talked to Dan, I always get roped into an operation that I at the time I don't feel like doing.

"Wait Up!" He yelled but I mostly certainly did not "wait up"

_Where's the bathroom, must find bathroom, have to find a bathroom._

"It's about your father!" Those words made me stop in my tracks and my eyes instantly glanced down the hall where I knew there was another star added to symbolize a fallen comrade, one that happened to be my father.

"What about my dad?" I asked, I tried to keep my voice calm a little bit nonchalant but with emotion that wouldn't classify as being cold. My field manager hasn't asked me yet to report to therapy, And I was hoping to keep it that way. The last thing I wanted was to sign my own pink slip.

"I was going through the old newspapers you know cause Hayes asked me and this editorial from about a month ago caught my eye. So I was reading and it was one those cockamamie stories about how are foreign relations where going down the drain. Until I got to the last part and this guys name "Peter Schertz" and I swear it was so familiar that I had to look it up on the Mainframe and well you one of your dads alias from like the early 90's was Peter Schertz and so I read it again and I realized that whole damn editorial was a carefully crafted sort of code. That leads to this address." Dan reached his into his pocket and pulled a newspaper clipping. I snatched it from his hand. I scanned over it carefully, there where highlighter marks all over the place but the bottom, written in Dan's lazy scrawl was an address.

"you cant tell anybody that I gave you this though." Dan whispered frantically, almost as he was afraid not for his job but for his life. Though in the CIA those two entities where finely woven together. One could not exist without the other it was almost impossible. _Almost. _

"Of course your secret is safe with me." I said and smiled a polite smile but in my eyes I reflected all that I could. All that I was allowed to. Dan smiled like received my message and after shaking my hand he turned and walked away. Back to his desk, back to his life. Never knowing that the piece of paper he handed me, the address he gave me would be the starting point of the destruction Joe Solomon and I would wrought.

_Together_.

"Hello Ms. Wyatt!" greeted Sylvia Collins she was an old woman that owned the apartment complex ( each apartment the size of a penthouse) on outskirts of Washington D.C.. It was far enough that people who didn't have enough money to buy the expensive and ridiculously small apartments in D.C. but close enough and exclusive enough that you still had to have money and status to acquire the apartments here. It was kind of a contradiction if you thought about it. But Collins Lodgings was notorious for being a hot spot for senators and other D.C. like people to forget all there worries and indulge in their secrets and leave them in sealed rooms with bullet proof windows and state of the art locks.

"Hello Collins." I greeted I gave her a warm smile and extend my hand to shake hers. She took it instantly and after a formal greeting of hello's and how are you's we then s where seated at a table in her downstairs parlour.

"Cameron, dear I must ask what exactly are you doing here?" Sylvia asked her smiled spread slowly on her face like a Cheshire cat, lazy but clever.

"Oh, I know a horrible time to stop by but Senator McCarthy's receptionist , Wendy, you remember her nice red head, anyway she called me and asked to pick up a suitcase the Senator left behind last time he was here, obviously in normal circumstances he would send his current assistant but her, Senator McCarthy, and Senator McCarthy's wife are all away on Holiday in Utah.

"Oh of course Wendy called me earlier, Collins replied her smile broadening. I nodded my head.

" Cameron I was wondering perhaps if you can put in a good word with Senator McCarthy, the security around here has been a little shall I say sub-par, perhaps he can make his next donation a little bit more _substantial._" I smiled forcing my self to bite my tongue.

"I will talk to the Senator as soon as he gets back to D.C."

"Wonderful, it would be a tragedy if the lack of security where to cause _problems"_

I coughed and averted my eyes from her so I could collect myself, she was such a horrible women but then again so where her clients who indulged in their fancies on her property.

" Collins do you have anymore sugar." I asked as I peered down into my tea and took a sip.

"Of course! Darla sugar please!" A few seconds later a stout woman stumbled her way towards us with a tray full of little sandwiches, Lady fingers, Tea and sugar. The woman set down a plate of sandwiches and filled our cups with tea and after strict instructions gave Collins " Only two cubes of sugar dear, no more and no less." After a moment she mumbled quietly and left.

"These sandwiches are good." I said after a lapse of silence, Collins nodded.

"Thank you for the tea but I really have to hurry do you think perhaps I can have the key to Senator McCarthy's room?

"Oh! Yes of course." Collins got up from her seat and made her way to the main lobby. She passed a winding staircase that led up to the second story and a small library. And for a second I felt that I was transported back to Gallagher Academy. Then I remember where I was and what went on where I was and quickly shook the thought out of my head. We then made it to Collins office. In one corner they was a bank of bookcases each was evenly spread apart and each and every book there has a hardcover not a paperback, binder, or folder in sight.

"I purposely get them bound that way, I think that binders look so tacky." Collins said as she riffled through a desk in her drawer. Finally seconds later she produced a key and handed it to me.

"Here you go, same room last time you where here." I nodded and walked out the door. For a second I stood there motionless.

'_What on earth was my dad doing in a place like this? Was he cheating on my mother? Was he in trouble?"_

I fished the a piece of paper out of my pocket one happened to be the paper Dan had given me earlier the other one was from Darla.

_Dear Miss Cameron,_

_I got the key just liked you asked, your father's room is 236. I am so very sorry for your lost. I would also like to thank you for helping my niece make her way into the States, last time you where in Poland. I am very glad to be helping the CIA after all they have helped me with._

_-Love Darla_

_(Also please tell Mr. Goode that I am waiting for an invitation to your wedding." )_

I removed they key from where it was taped on the note and looked back down at the piece of paper. _Also please tell Mr. Goode that I am waiting for an invitation to your wedding." _I squinted my eyes at the wedding part but then again Darla always made references like that. But I couldn't help but to feel a blush creep on my face at the thought of Zach and I getting married. I mean that's how it was going to end. Nothing could ever make me doubt that.

Oh how wrong was I.

**So ends chapter two! Sorry the story is going slowly but I'm trying not to rush into anything. The next chapter should have some Zammie…Jammie? I don't know yet. Right now I think I might do Zammie next chapter but that's subject to change. **

**Thank You LoudNProud, Janneta (I Watched the series 7 premiere of Doctor Who blew my mind No Amy/Doctor Love happened but eh I was almost sad at the thought of Rory and Amy splitting up but like always they got back together), and xXxGGirlxXx for reviewing and thank you to the others who decided to follow my story. **

**Random Fun Fact: I have really curly hair, I think online my type of curly hair (yes because they have types!) is type 3 and my type three hair is (yes they have types to there types) a mix between type 3a and 3b. But in reality I desperately want wavy hair. **

**The next chapter should be up by the end of the month I'd post it sooner but writers block and school mainly homework has been kicking my butt. But leave in you review who your rooting for Zammie or Jammie? Also the references to silence is kinda like a clue to who Cammie will choose or have to choose at the end considering if she lives or not. **

**Any like always review! Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes . **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is the beginning, were things start to go wrong. This story is about the dark side of spying and the mental and emotional pain of trauma, people will die, hearts will be broke, trust lost, It's a story of a love triangle gone wrong.**

Disclaimer: The Characters in this story do not belong to me. I'm fourteen kind of obvious.

Story: Sin and Deliverance

Summary: For the entertainment of others; a tragedy in two parts. Or the love triangle between a covert operations teacher, a Gallagher Girl, and Blackthorne Boy

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters: Cameron M.

Langue: English

Rating: T

Chapter Three

"_He's dead because of you!" I yelled, stepping forward, but Mr. Solomon didn't brace to block the blow. Instead, he leaned against the wall, his eyes deeper and darker and sadder then anything I've ever seen, as my fathers best friend stared at me voice cracking, and whispered, _

"_I know."_

_What happened next was a scene that I've played and replayed in my mind a thousand times. I'll probably play it a thousand more. All I know is for certain is that one second, a man I had revered, trusted, loved, hated (in that order) was in front of me, crumbling._

_**- Chapter Twenty-six "Only the Good Spy Young by Ally Carter **_

'_His face was still covered in soot and ash. His clothes had been singed. There were bandages on his right arm, and yet everything about Zach was perfect. He had come through it all unscathed. Alive. My mom pushed me towards him, but he didn't take my hand. We didn't hug or kiss. The fire somehow was still between us, and neither of us moved towards the other, afraid we might get burned.'_

_**- Chapter Forty-four "Only the Good Spy Young" by Ally Carter **_

_**Three Days Later**_

Some say life is governed by our actions, that life its self can be interwoven, stretched, to conform to our every desire. But if that were true, were does destiny fit in? Should it be written off, carefully put in books were princess roam free in the soft confides of a fairy tale? Is destiny only there to comfort our mind, as a distraction so we can not be remind that our actions have led us to a life that we did not want or choose?

_I believe in destiny._

I run my finger slowly across the edges of the picture frame. It was the last group picture that held us- my family, in its entirety. It was before the mission, before Mr. Solomon fell into his coma, before my father died. It held all twelve of us, taken five months after the war right when our lives began to slowly to be re-built. After the trauma of the last three years. After Macey's life crumbled around her, Bex parents died, Zach's mother was killed in front of him, Liz and Grant were held captive for months- isolated from us, Jonas bouts of depression. Our lives had been shattered, broken and stepped on. To start re-building the broken fragments felt criminal.

Before it all started, truly started, I had wanted the answers, I wanted them all, the whole story laid out before me. I craved the adventure and the excitement, the danger of it all. Mr. Solomon had given me some of the answers, in the form of an encryption; he had given me my past.

No-one can understand. When Joe Solomon made me promise, promise to find the pigeons. He had changed my life forever. If he were awake right now, I wouldn't know what to think. Would I hate him for ruining my life, or would I thank him for giving it meaning?

Mr. Solomon had trained me.

_Mr. Solomon had taught me. _

Mr. Solomon had led me to the person I am today. He led me to the good quality's of myself the analyzing, always trying to find justice, looking for the right answers. He contributed to all of that. But he also showed me all the things, I could have spent my whole life never knowing I had inside me. He led me to the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, and the paranoia.

In the picture though, all of us were smiling. And for a second despite everything that had happened a few months prior, I believe in that moment every smile in the picture was real. I traced my hand over the outline of Zach face, he was smiling a real smile. And still to this day it amazes me and astonishes me how that smile still can hold me captive. That was the day Zach walls had began to come down. At first I had been elated. Things should have been perfect.

Then the nightmares started. The nightmares that don't leave me alone , that run through my mind like water, always moving never stopping. And for those nights when I get a few fitful hours of rest, I'm left with dark and lucid dreams as an aftermath.

"_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" _They had said, it was "normal" they had added. They had expected I would develop the symptoms. Even Zach was not shocked by the news.

"_You went through hell Gallagher Girl, I- I knew it was a possibility, it was a possibility with all of us." _

I didn't think anyone would understand, but Liz did, so did Grant. They knew what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night clawing at the bed sheets. They knew how it felt to not to be able to breathe, they knew about the flashbacks, the nightmares, the pain.

Treatment started a month after I was diagnosed. I went to group therapy sessions with Liz and Grant. All three of us together because I couldn't, wouldn't go alone. At first it was hard none of us would talk we would just sit, the therapist, Liz, Grant and I not talking. Silence was common in the first few weeks. Then somehow the therapy sessions became therapy sessions. We poured out all of our experiences during the war. Liz and Grant about their captivity, everything. During those weeks things seem to intensify. They both re-accounted their experiences. They screamed and they shouted at each other, Liz on many of a occasion tried to lash out physically towards Grant. And I had learned things about the two that made me equally angry, though I could not tell anybody about that, not ever. Not that I ever would. Everything that happened in that room stayed in that room. Grant like myself was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder only a few short weeks after I was, Liz on the other hand- I feel got the worst of it. After her release from the prison Grant and her were sent to Liz showed severe signs of Stockholm Syndrome that along with her own diagnoses of PTSD.

"_You went through hell Gallagher Girl, I- I knew it was a possibility, it was a possibility with all of us." _

"_I promise though, I'm going to help you." _

Zach was good on his word, he had the patience reserved only for saints, he was perfect, Zach had always been imperfectly perfect. And it hurt me to know that I was lying to him. But why was I? Why couldn't I just tell him , that I was doing a mission off books? I know Dan had told me not to say anything but Zach was different. Maybe I could. I lifted my hand from the picture frame and reached into my desk for my cell phone. I would tell him that I had a new case, I wouldn't go over the specifics of it over the phone but I would tell him. I dialed his number.

_One ring._

_Two rings_

_Three rings. _

_No answer. _

I sighed and put my phone back into my desk. My fingers grazed across the manila folder I had been using for my dads case. In it was the papers I had collected from his room back at Collins dirty old place. All I had found was passports and bank statements not nearly enough for me to build a strong enough case to acquire more about. But it was still substantial that if found I could and most likely would be tried for treason. The likeliness that my dad had been trading with foreign enemies seemed to grow more and more with each newly acquired piece evidence. And it scared me.

Maybe that's why I didn't want to tell Zach.

I would tell him though, I didn't know when but I would. I put the manila folder back into the drawer and locked it. Taking my phone out again and putting it in my purse I made my way out of my office to head to lunch.

"Cam!" Bex's British accent rang high in the air as she walked towards me. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Hey Bex."

"Hey, you want to get lunch with Macey and I?" she asked swiping a piece curly hair behind her ear.

I shook head. "I'm sorry Bex, but I have to go grab lunch real quick and then make my way to Dr. Sullivan's"

"Oh" Pain flashed across her face and I instantly regretted mentioning my meeting with the psychiatrist.

"Bex, I'm sorry, I didn't -" I sputtered.

" No, its fine"

"It's not, look I'll make it up to you."

There was a pause, an awkward silent paused that seem to stretch on forever.

"Grant and I broke up, that's why I wanted to talk to you." she said softly not looking up to meet my eyes.

"Why?" I sat down on the chair next to me and motioned for Bex to do the same.

" I- wanted to know, it's bloody hard not to know." she said as she sank into her chair.

I nodded, refusing to let go of Grant's secret and in turn Liz's secret.

"Are you ever going to get back together?" I asked

"I don't know, I love him, I love him so much it hurts, but I cant take anymore secrets if he were to tell me even part of what happened in that damn prison I would forgive him but he refuses to even speak about it, with me at least."

"He has to find his back to you Bex, we all have to and he's trying, he really is."

She nodded. " Look I won't keep you. But we should talk more. I feel as if things are changing around here."

* * *

"Liz, lets start with you first. How are things going at home?" Dr. Sullivan asked her voice calm like always. Liz smiles slightly, she was beginning to look better. Her soft blonde hair was cut a little passed shoulder length and it was loose and wavy. Her weight was back to normal, pre-war prison Liz normal, she wore a soft baby blue sweater and Capri pants. Though her eyes still looked empty, they were eyes that seen to much experienced to much.

"Things are fine, Jonas holds me in bed sometimes" she whispers.

"And the dreams, how are they?" Dr. Sullivan questions gently.

"I still have them, there the only times I see Klaus, ya know?"

I tear my eyes away from Liz's face to glance at Grant. His face is contorted into an unreadable mask.

Liz looks back at him too. "I have dreams about you too Grant, your always there but so is he, I love you both so much, you know that. "

" I didn't _torture _you!" he snaps his eyes averted from the blonde.

"Liz, what about _Jonas_?" I voice out.

Liz glares.

"Of course I _love_ Jonas I always have; I chose him, I _always_ choose him."

I say nothing.

"Grant, lets move on to you." Dr. Sullivan says.

"Bex and I broke up, the dreams still suck, and I want Bex and I to work out our issues but she wants to know everything that went on in the fucken prison." He says nothing after that.

Dr. Sullivan decides not to push him.

"Cammie?"

I open my mouth to reply. But I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone; I blush and rifle through my purse to take it out.

"Hello?"

"_Cam, its Zach, I don't have a lot of time but my keys-"_

"Bottom shelf in my desk, it's the one unlocked there in there."

"_Thanks Love, I'll pick you up on my way home."_

"Kay love you, bye."

"Are you finished now Ms. Morgan?" ask Dr. Sullivan her eyebrow are raised in annoyance, I've pissed her off again.

"Sorry."

"Perhaps you can catch up us with your friend Mr. Solomon?" she inquires her head bent down at a peculiar angle so that I can't see her facial expression. But a part of me already knows what its twisted to look like. And in an instant I can feel the defensive part of me lash out.

" _He's fine."_

"Cammie- I worry about your attachment to this man, you place all your feelings upon him but he sleeps all day, you need someone-."

"I have someone, I have Zach."

"Does he know of your visits to Mr. Solomon." Dr. Sullivan inquires, I want to slap her.

"He does, Solomon is like a father to him, and I appreciate if you quit trying to make it seem like I have twisted attachment to him, I'm not _Liz._" The words are out of my mouth before I even begin to process them. In swiftly turn around to the sound of chair being harshly pushed across the floor.

"Don't you _dare _try to compare the two." Grant hisses, he's stood up from his chair and his face is flushed red. Liz just sits there her fingernails pressed into her skin, it starts to turn red.

"Grant, _sit down_." Dr. Sullivan snaps, she's furiously writing things down in to her stupid steno pad.

"No, I'm not going to sit down," Grant retorts, "Cammie doesn't understand, she didn't see Liz and Klaus together; she has no right to classify and compare anything to those two. I watched them for months, and even when I didn't know what was going on between the two, back to when I just assumed- god I can't even classify it. But I do know that- even though its fucked up and I hate Liz for it and I hate that bastard for it, they felt," Grant pause's like it the words are stuck in his throat but he can't get them out, "And you, don't you dare try attack Liz for it, I won't let you." Grant's three inches away for me, so close that I can smell the cologne that lingers on the jacket he wears.

"Grant, leave Cammie alone." Liz southern accent wafts towards the both of us. I look around Grants form to see her walking towards us. Grant glares at me before stepping aside. Liz walks up to me, were face to face, she looks at me solemnly. And then slaps me.

"Don't you dare Cameron Morgan, don't you even try to extort what I went through for your benefit. You can't know how hard it is to wake up every morning and realize that, the person who was the center of your world isn't breathing and you have to live everyday knowing that it's all your fault-" Liz stops "our time is up." She walks back to the couch, and picks up her purse before shaking Dr. Sullivan's hand and walking out the door. I stand there for few moments before chasing after her. When I finally reach her, were in the parking lot and the cars are roaring so loud it hard to hear.

"Liz!" I scream, I don't if she's ignoring me or she genially can't hear me, the traffic is to loud."Liz!" She pauses and turns around, there are tears in her eyes and I know I've screwed up majorly.

"What, do you want Cammie?" Liz's replies, her voice is reluctant almost as if talking to me takes too much energy. Maybe it does."God, Liz I'm sorry, what I said it was wrong on so many levels-"

"It was, but it was true too, Cammie I don't know what to do, the guilt is too much to bear only you three know and even then you don't know everything.

"Talk to Dr. Sullivan, Liz that's what she's here for." I move closer and hug her.

"I can't, she's not one of us."

"Then talk to me, I'll help you Liz I promise I will and I won't judge."

" You can't tell Jonas, he doesn't know."

"What?" I look at her bewildered, of course Jonas knew; she had to have told him something.

"He doesn't know about Klaus, well he knows that he beat me but he doesn't know what went on between us-" She says, she's hiding her face and I don't to want to say. So I say the only thing I can.

"Okay"

"And what on between Grant and I." she whispers. I look at her.

"Grant and you, friendship wise or do you mean Grant and you romantically?" I ask cautiously.

"Grant and I, romantically."

I want to slap Liz. All this time I had thought they were just on a level of friendship, how far had they gone? And why would Liz do this to all of us; to Bex, her best friend

"Grant too."

"Grant too." Was all she said, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Okay." Liz jerked her head. " What?" I hugged her.

"I said okay, Liz we've best friends since seventh grade, we've all changed but I'll be dammed if I'm going to let a few mistakes and tragedies ruin a friendship." Liz smiled, a smiled I haven't seen since we both sixteen and hugged me harder.

"By the way Liz, honestly a slap in the face?"

" Opsy Daisy." Liz laughed and all I could do was smile back.

* * *

" Are you trying to go after the man who killed your dad?" Zach asked slowly.

"Are you Cammie"

"Zach.

"Are You?

"Yes." I look at him, daring him to contradict me. "I'm helping you then." He replies putting the car back in drive. I look at him. Do I want him to help me, this was my case I had to do this without Zach Goode's help.

"No."

"What?" Zach turns to look at me.

"Your not going to help me Zach, one because this is my fight and my battle that I have to do on my own and two you went through my desk, you obliterated any source of privacy for me."

"You're a spy Cam, there is no privacy in this game." Anything he was going to say next was interrupted with the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Cammie, it's me Amy." _Amy Campion's voice drifts through my ear. And suddenly all I could think about was Joe Solomon.

"What's up?"

"_It's Mr. Solomon, he's awake." _My breath catches my in my throat. _He's awake. _

"Does anyone-"

"_No, not yet I called you first."_

"Kay then don't do anything yet." I tell her hoping I don't have to explain myself further.

"_Okay, I will call me when you get here." _

"Will do." I end the phone call and turn to Zach.

"Head back to Langley, I'll drive myself home."

* * *

**A/N Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a serious subject I have tried to handle it delicately. If I offended anyone, I did not mean to and it was not in my intentions to do so. I would like to thank those who have favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. You guys make my day. **

**Like always review and any grammar and spelling mistakes I apologize for. 9 pages and 3,320 words in this chapter alone. Wooo! **


End file.
